


A Little Bit More

by sankazuku (orphan_account)



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Face-Fucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sankazuku
Summary: A little bit more won't hurt, right?
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nanao Taichi
Kudos: 28
Collections: A3 NSFW Week: Valentine's Edition





	A Little Bit More

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for A3! NSFW WEEK DAY 1  
> Prompts Used: Morning Wood

The light of the sunshine hit his closed eyes as Taichi slowly woke up from his side lf the bed. He checked his phone on his side as he reads the time as 5:00 AM, a perfect time for some early birds to start becoming productive like Tasuku to go on a morning jog with Guy. This, however, is something that Taichi himself doesn't do, for he usually wakes up at around 7:30 AM, especially now that the recent Autumn Troupe's play has ended and their schedules are practically free of morning rehearsals.

Additionally, Taichi himself knows that Omi isn't the type to wake up this early, as he wakes up at around 6:00 AM, usually to prepare breakfast for everyone in the dorm.

Realizing this, he attempted to quietly wriggle out of his blanket to see that yes, Omi is undeniably asleep, but what is also undeniable is that something in him is very much wide awake.

Despite his slurry vision due to the fact that he had just woken up, he can clearly see a giant tent, just buried under fabrics of clothing as well as a blanket that barely hides the fact that Omi clearly have a morning wood.

But it's there, the slight bump under a thick blanket. Taichi can only imagine how big it really is from under the sheets, but it's not like he hasn't seen it before. He already saw how big he truly is through small peeks, not only in the times when they shared baths with the troupe but during the times when Taichi knowingly concealed himself under his sheets has he saw Omi did it in a jiffy, as he probably assumed that Taichi himself is still asleep.

He now crawled his way towards the other loft bed as he carefully attempted to not make a sound, as he went under Omi's warm blanket.

_ It's a little heavy _ , he thought to himself as the weighted blanket worked with the gravity against him, making it a little difficult to touch Omi as little as possible, but he heed it no mind as he is about to touch him otherwise.

He ran his palm up against Omi's morning wood and he swore it was bigger than he imagined. He can feel how warm it was as it slowly rises up and down, along with his (heavenly deep) breathing. He hesitantly reached out once again to give it another rub.

Wrapping his hand around the clothed member, he rubbed it upwards once again and when he did that, he felt Omi's dick throb as a low, yet quiet groan resonated around the room.

_ Oh no, is Omi-kun awake? _ , He panicked internally as he tried to quiet down. It took a few moments for Taichi to realize that Omi's breathing is still the same, as he concluded that Omi is in fact, still asleep. Taichi internally released a sigh of relief, but he doesn't find himself satisfied just yet.

He gave it another rub, then another, and then another, as he moved his hand in a solid yet slow pattern, he heard more groans coming from the other man, as Omi's dick throbbed as it gets bigger and bigger the more he rubs it. Not only Taichi can see this up close, he can most definitely  _ feel  _ it as it encouraged him to keep on going.

And that's what he did. He kept on rubbing it slowly yet solidly, giving it a little twist once in a while until—

"Taichi…" A calloused hand caressed Taichi's right cheek as Taichi felt his blood drain.

"O-O-Omi-kun i-it's not what it—" A gentle 'shhh' interrupted his panicked voice as Omi lifted up the blanket with his other hand, revealing Taichi's figure above his legs as he sat up while his thumb rubbed Taichi's cheek.

With Omi's free hand, he held Taichi's left hand, guiding him to the waistband of his shorts and his boxers. "Pull it down." He commanded, as Taichi followed his order like an obedient dog.

With one slow movement, he pulled Omi's shorts down, revealing Omi's long and girthy dick that's slick with precum. His eyes widened at the sight, as he had never seen Omi's hardened dick up this close. He burned every second of this moment in his memory before the hand that caressed his face moved to guide his head upwards by the chin to meet Omi's hazy amber eyes. Taichi had to use his arms to support himself instead of Relying on Omi's hand (which is something he doesn't mind), as the other shuffled around the sheets to kneel upwards.

"Can you do a favor for me,  _ Taichi _ ?" His tone sounded hungry, as Taichi gulped before nodding at him obediently.

Omi straightened up on his loft bed, his knees kneeling on the sheets as he lowered Taichi's chin to line his mouth with his dick.

Taichi showed no signs of hesitation as he opened his mouth, inviting the hard dick in front of him to enter as he sucked on what he can swallow. Omi hummed in satisfaction before moving his hips a little, urging Taichi to try and take in more, a little at a time, as Taichi felt his mouth stretched around Omi's girth.

Omi exhaled, his hand now on the back of Taichi's head, keeping him in place as Omi took lead in thrusting his dick in. He started at a slow pace, to get Taichi used to the big length inside of him, before going a little faster, as Taichi's heart beated faster from the sensation. His attempt at supporting himself with his own two hands have failed as his head is held by both of Omi's hands which stood as a sign for Taichi to relax his mouth

With Omi now in complete control of Taichi's mouth, his pace slowly increases as he thrusts in deeper, and deeper, and  _ deeper _ —

Taichi choked out a cry as tears slowly formed in his eyes as Omi wiped them away with his thumb. "Shh…. It's okay Taichi, just a… little... bit more..." He managed to exhale before quickening his pace, his hips thrusting faster, and faster, and Taichi can only do so little as he begins to choke on the length that keeps on getting larger. As more tears leaked from the blue eyes that stared at Omi, Omi instinctively closed his as he focuses on ramming into his throat deeper and deeper and—

The coarse hair that surrounded the base of Omi's dick tickled his nose as Omi managed to fuck Taichi's mouth to the brim, as thick, white, cum flowed down his throat.

Omi forced Taichi to swallow his load as his entire dick throbbed inside him. As he promptly pulled his dick out, he openly crashed his lips against Taichi's, his hands that are still around his face making the kiss go even deeper, tasting himself in the process.

"Haah… haah…." Their lips parted, the cum on Taichi's mouth left a small trail up to Omi's as Taichi attempted to swallow the cum that remained in his mouth.

Taichi remained seated in Omi's bed as he regained his composure, before realizing that Omi went down his bed to grab something from his drawer.

"Haah… Om- _ i _ —" He choked out another cough as his voice went hoarse due to the fact that Omi just fucked Taichi's mouth in a rough manner, yet somehow he found himself smiling at the thought.

Before his thoughts went off, Omi nudged Taichi's knee with a water bottle that he grabbed from his desk. "Here." He said, as Taichi immediately chugged down the entire bottle, popping off with an 'ahhh' before wiñing his lips with his palm to get rid of the water as well as some of the cum that dripped down his mouth. Looking at the cum-stained hand, he instinctively licked it off before looking at Omi who already discarded his sweaty white T-shirt in their laundry pile, leaving his muscles to glisten in the morning sun and—

Taichi immediately shuffled around as he looked for his phone. After opening it, he looked at the time that's clearly displayed at the lock screen that reads as 5:57 AM. Before he could get down Omi's loft bed, Omi himself had already blocked the ladder as their forehead touched together.

"Are we ending this so soon, Taichi?"

" _ o-omi-kun but— _ "

"Sh…." He hushed Taichi with his index as he climbed upwards the bed before completely stripping off his shorts and underwear. "We'll still be late anyways if we're gonna end this sooner after all, let me indulge you a little more." His light laugh seemed to have echoed in Taichi's ears.

Taichi cowered in excitement as Omi opened the bottle of lube he dug up from his drawer before drizzling some directly on Taichi's hole….

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the only content that I will write for this week but I enjoyed the last 3 hours I spent writing this.


End file.
